Smile (Улыбайся)
|game=''Just Dance 2016'' (Russia) Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Now |mode=Solo |year=2012 |dg=Female |perf=Vaïa Venetis |name = Улыбайся (SMILE) |pc = Blue Violet |gc = Cerulean |lc = Rose |choreo = Céline Rotsen |nogm = 5 |nowc = Ulibayssia Smile (NOW Beta) |pictos= 155|audio = }}"Smile" or " " by IOWA is featured on Just Dance 2016 as a Just Dance Unlimited exclusivehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-lFPPMsQFk and on Just Dance Now. Apperance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman wearing a glittery purple jacket over a cobalt blue tank top, a pair of black leggings, a grey-blue bandanna around her neck, a pair of dark blue boots, and has her black hair tied into a ponytail. Background A disco balled-based wall with a rounded pixelated turning digital panel that constantly switch colors. The squares may also twist around. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: 'Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Move your arms downwards vigorously and kick with your left leg. '''Gold Moves 3 and 5: '''Punch the air with both hands. The fifth Gold Move concludes the routine. '''Gold Move 4: '''Swing your right arm and bring it down diagonally in a strike. Oie_2LMxuiJuHcQY.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Oie_fFNhx8Em6Q6g.png|Gold Moves 3 and 5 Oie_oIQf9sWe1gRx.png|Gold Move 4 Ulybaisyagm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game Ulybaisyagm35.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 5 in-game Ulybaisyagm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia *This is the first fully Russian-language song in the entire series. **The translated lyrics could be found here . **This is the second song to have any Russian lyrics, after The Power (in the intro). *The lyrics are written in the Cyrillic alphabet instead of the Latin alphabet. This is the only song in the main series to do this. *This is the fifth eighth-gen exclusive song in the entire series, after Ain't No Other Man, Domino, Want U Back. *In the routine, the dancer's outline fades out near the end of her boots which causes part her boots to blend with the black background. This is not the case in the square. *This is the first Just Dance Unlimited exclusive song to be added on Just Dance Now. *In Just Dance Now, the song is placed in the Songs S-Z section (while it is the last song in the Just Dance Unlimited menu), and the end of the routine freezes. Additionally, every lyric has a different font and appears a while before it is actually sung. *The dancer recycles moves from Junto a Ti, Barbra Streisand, Pound The Alarm, and Feel This Moment. Gallery ulibayssia.jpg|''Smile (Улыбайся)'' Улыбайся.gif|''Smile (Улыбайся)'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Ulibayssia cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 451.png|Avatar 200451.png|Golden avatar 300451.png|Diamond avatar Bandicam_2015-09-18_15-05-30-460.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes 9j1xmvLNw4Y.jpg|Gameplay 1 12004893_858202737632343_8038183772573692853_n.jpg|Gameplay 2http://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_1976 CEyuo8e.png|Proofhttp://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_1976 smilebts.png|Behind-the-Scenes smile pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos IOWA - Улыбайся Just Dance 2016 - Улыбайся (Smile) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Улыбайся (Smile) 5* References Site Navigation it:Smileru:Улыбайся (Smile) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Non-English songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Vaïa Venetis Category:Console Exclusives Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives